


Punched

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is having too much of a good time after drinking the punch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punched

**Title** : Punched  
 **Type** : Slash  
 **Rating** : Gen  
 **Word Count** : 455  
 **Summary** : Blair is having too much of a good time after drinking the punch.

** Punched **

Jim walked into the station party and saw it was in full swing. He could see his lover hanging on Simon. _Simon?_

Jim joined them and saw they were both drunk from something. “Having fun, guys?”

Blair noticed it was Jim and got all happy. “Jim, I didn’t know you were here. You weren’t here before, where were you?”

“I was out working, Blair. Did you have some of the punch?” Jim asked not really needing to. 

“I’m punched. I swear, it was only a little rum I put in it. But then Simon said he put some in it, too. Now, we’re both punched.”

“And is punched a new word for drunk, Chief?”

“Why, yes. It is. Isn’t it cool? I came up with it while we were waiting for you. Where were you? You weren’t here,” Blair whined. 

“All right you two, the punchbowl is off limits. Am I understood? And I will be driving us home. You’re both drunk.”

Simon looked at him quite seriously and said, “We’re not drunk, we’re punched.”

“Simon, you do know that you sound like Blair now, right?” 

Simon totally ignored him and asked, “So, what are we supposed to drink if the punchbowl is off limits?”

“Coffee would be good. In fact, let me go and make you each a cup.” Jim went to the break room and made a pot of coffee. Jim saw Gingerbread cookies on the table and ate one, while the coffee brewed. It was really good. 

Jim walked out with two cups of coffee and there was Simon and Blair drinking from the punchbowl again. Jim sighed and walked towards them.

“Oh look! Jim is here. Where have you been, man?”

“I thought I told you two to stay away from the punchbowl,” Jim said, sounding irritated. 

Simon looked at him like he had two heads. “I just know you’re not telling your boss to stay away from anything.”

“Come on, we’re going home, Chief. Simon, do you want a ride home?”

“Man, there is still a half a bowl of punch left. The night is young, Jim. It’s you that’s not,” Blair said and broke out in laughter. Simon joined him and Jim wanted to kill both of them.   
Jim decided to just hang out and wait for them to wear down and he didn’t have long to wait. Blair walked up to him and asked, “Can we go home and go to bed? I’m exhausted for some reason.”

“Let’s get Simon, first.”

They found Simon and Jim took them both home. He made a mental note to never leave them alone with rum again and to remember he had another Gingerbread cookie in his pocket. He wasn’t sharing, either.

The end


End file.
